


nightmare [chris evans x sebastian stan]

by victorcriss



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorcriss/pseuds/victorcriss
Summary: who the hell comes to a graveyard in the middle of the night anyways?





	nightmare [chris evans x sebastian stan]

a shrill cry echoes in the mist. sebastian’s head snaps up quickly in the direction of the noise, his eyes wide with fear. “what the hell was that?” another cry calls through the mist, making him jump. all he had to do was find chris and anthony, and they could leave. all he wanted was to leave this place anthony talked them into coming to. “who the hell comes to a graveyard in the middle of the night anyways?” he grumbles to himself, glancing around.

he starts walking backwards, backing away from the scream. his foot catches on something hard, and he falls backwards, a soft cry coming from his own lips. he feels a sharp pain in the back of his left leg and a warm liquid flowing down, soaking his skinny jeans. he swears under his breath, grabbing onto the headstone nearest to him and pulling himself up onto his feet. “i’m going to kill him.”

he glances around the graveyard, trying to find the exit or a glimpse of his friends. nothing. the gravestones stood silently, row upon row like soldiers long forgotten; another scream shattered the momentary silence. knowing it would lead nowhere but trouble, sebastian followed the sound. he couldn’t help but get curious as to who was screaming. were they in trouble? was it a prank? what was happening?

he stopped walking abruptly. wandering through the graveyard, it felt like something was watching him. he could feel eyes glaring into his back, full of anger. it was as if the spirits were outraged at the idea of someone walking through their burial site.

sebastian shakes his head quickly. there’s no way the spirits are angry with him. he hasn’t done anything that he knows of. he was only trying to find his friends and get out. he didn’t mean any harm.

he walks another ten minutes before he finds an exit leading to a large mansion. he tries to tell himself not to go up the path, but he has to. what if chris and mackie are in there? they got separated after the scare with the dog, so it’s plausible, and he needs to find them. they aren’t even supposed to be out of the house tonight.

sebastian’s godmother, who he lives with, was in beverly hills for a meeting for her makeup line, and anthony and chris were there to keep sebastian out of trouble. she specifically told them they could not go anywhere, yet here they are.

“anastasia is going to pissed,” sebastian mumbles, rushing up the path to the mansion doors. when he reaches the door, he yanks on the handle. the door refuses to budge, so he pulls on it again. this time, it swings open. “chris! anthony!”

no response.

sebastian shudders, a sudden cold chill blowing through the house. “i swear to fucking god, if anthony ever pulls this stunt again, he will be dead.” he starts walking slowly through the hallway, glancing around thoroughly, looking for any sign of his friends.

the sound of glass shattering fills his ears, and he turns to look behind him where a vase is lying on the floor in pieces. suddenly, icy fingers grip his arm from behind him, and he screams, a million thoughts rushing through his mind. he swirls around to see what touched him, but nothing’s there, and the cold grasp is gone within a second. “it’s just your imagination,” he whispers to himself through uneven huffs of breath. his heart is pounding out of his chest.

he’s never been so afraid in his life other than the summer chris nearly drowned. anastasia had dropped them off at the lake a few blocks away from sebastian’s house so she could work in peace without dealing with them. it was before they met anthony, so it was just sebastian and chris. seb was extremely nervous because he had realised two weeks before that he liked chris. he didn’t know why. he didn’t want to like him, either. he was horrified. he had heard the kids at school saying people who like the same gender are freaks and deserve to die, and he didn’t know how chris felt about gay people. he didn’t want chris to hate him over a stupid crush that probably wouldn’t last that long (little did he know, he would still like him three years later).

he hears more glass crash to the floor two rooms away and starts walking quickly to the sound. he pauses momentarily at the door, trying to calm his heart some. he yanks the door open quickly and sees a shadow running behind him. when he swirls around, no one’s there; he’s staring at the peeling wallpaper. he frowns. “chris? anthony? goddamnit, where are you guys?”

he pulls his phone out, thinking he could probably call one of them, but it’s dead. he thought he charged it in the car but doesn’t think anything about it. he swears under his breath and slides it back in his pocket, continuing to walk down the hall, checking every room for a sign of his friends. if he doesn’t find them soon, he’s screwed. anastasia said she’ll be home around eleven, but he has no way of telling the time with his phone being dead. the only clock in the house doesn’t work because it’s so old.

ten minutes later, he still hasn’t found them, but he found chris’ phone. according to it, it’s twenty minutes to eleven. he decides to backtrack out of the house to search the graveyard again, hoping he’ll find them. it’s a ten minute drive back to his house, so he’s got about five minutes to find them if he wants to make it hope with a few minutes to spare.

as he’s walking, the eyes in the painting follow him down the corridor. he shivers at the feeling of being watched, but he doesn’t turn around. he keeps walking swiftly, trying to remember the way that leads to the door.

this is quite possibly the dumbest thing that’s happened to him. why would he ever listen to one of mackie’s insane suggestions for a “fun night out”? especially seeing as he told them they should go to a graveyard. he feels so stupid for listening to mackie, but he pushes the thoughts away. he needs all of his attention on focused on finding his friends.

* * *

 

“is he okay?” anthony asks chris, concern filling his eyes as he watches sebastian twist and turn, mumbling their names.

“i think it’s a nightmare. he’ll be fine,” chris mumbles, running his fingers through sebastian’s damp hair slowly, attempting to soothe him. “seb, wake up. c’mon, it’s okay,” he whispers sweetly in his boyfriend’s ear, fear starting to take over. why won’t sebastian wake up?

sebastian jolts awake, panting with wide eyes. “where am i? what happened?” he asks frantically, his eyes darting between anthony and chris.

“you’re at home, babe. you just had a nightmare; it’s okay,” chris answers, rubbing the romanian’s back. “you’re alright.”

after a few minutes, sebastian’s breath has calmed down, and he slides his arms around chris’ frame, burying his face in chris’ neck. “i love you,” he mumbles. he’s still crying silently out of fear, but chris holding him makes him feel slightly better.

chris smiles softly and tightens his hold on sebastian. “i love you, too, babe.”

anthony silently gets up, going down to the kitchen to get sebastian a bottle of water while chris stays with him, comforting him. he knows when they’ll want their privacy, and he always tries his best to give them that time when he can.

sebastian stops crying, but he’s still shaking slightly. chris pulls away from him, hooking his finger under his chin to make him look at him. “you alright now?”

seb nods quietly, pushing himself back into chris’ side. chris pulls him onto his lap, smiling at the other man. he kisses the side of his head. “do you want to talk about it?”

“anthony talked us into exploring a graveyard, and you guys went missing. i couldn’t find you, and something with cold hands touched me in a mansion. i-i don’t know why i had this dream though.”

chris laughs. “it could be because of all of these horror movies you own,” he says, gesturing to the large stack of horror films lying on sebastian’s desk next to his laptop. sebastian just smiles and cuddles into chris some more.

chris glances down to look at the smaller boy and frowns when he notices a dark patch in sebastian’s sweatpants. “baby, what happened to your leg?”


End file.
